It is known in the art to use outdoor electrical lighting systems using low-voltage lighting fixtures powered by a common transformer. In many outdoor electrical applications, such as outdoor lighting used in residential or commercial landscaping, it is common and perhaps required by various codes to bury the electrical wiring underground.
The installation and maintenance of underground wiring systems can present difficulties. For example, various codes mandate that underground wiring in underground electrical systems be buried at a specific depth. For underground wiring for low-voltage (15-volt) residential landscape lighting installations, recognized safety listing agencies (e.g., National Electric Code) or local codes may require that underground wiring be buried at a specific depth, for example, at least six inches below the surface of the ground. Additionally, underground electrical connections may become difficult to locate and perform maintenance on once they are buried, as indicia of their underground location may degrade over time or become covered, damaged or removed. Known underground systems for connecting transformers to low-voltage lighting fixtures do not adequately address these difficulties.